Cinnamon
by KlonoaLight
Summary: Honeymoon Themed Just a gentle moment between Zack and Cloud.


**-Pairing:** Zack x Cloud

**-Notes:** This fanfiction contains yaoi/shounen ai which means that it contains boy-boy love, if you do not like the idea of it then please click that wonderful thing I like to call a back button.

**-Warnings:** None.

**-Usual Thing:** I don't own any of the characters, nor the game of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

* * *

The candle flickered in smooth waves as it lit up the room that had been decorated in red and white, old fashioned drapes hung delicately from the ceiling and lanterns held small candles within them, each holding a small fuse to hold different colours.

Cloud had spent hours setting up a room for the night that he wanted, the night that he and his beloved would finally have a peaceful and passionate evening together. They were newlyweds, their wedding being held at their friend's church with a small party of their friends.

Cloud smiled and stroked the silver band on his finger, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he stood outside the home he shared with Zack; he needed to get the other to the room he'd dressed up, he was ashamed that he hadn't done many romantic things with Zack and thought it only fair that he should do something for their honeymoon period.

"Zack?" Cloud called as he entered their home, his ocean coloured eyes flickering around the hallway before he was startled by the sound of snoring making him roll his eyes and deliberately slammed the front door.

"Jesus fucking Chr-" Zack paused in his cursing when he jumped up from the sofa, his sleepy appearance automatically brightening upon the sight of Cloud and he wrapped his arms around the smaller male, planting kisses on top of his head lovingly.

"Hey," Cloud whispered with a smile, his fingers curling around the fabric of Zack's shirt, breathing in the warm and masculine smell that oozed from Zack, "can you come with me?" he asked suddenly making his lover look down at him in question.

"Come with you where?" Zack replied with a chuckle, ruffling his hand through the soft spikes that he often had a harder grip on when intimate moments occur.

"I," Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and moved in so that his lips could brush against the older male's neck, "have a surprise for you," he continued smirking as he heard the other's breath hitch.

"Hmm, I like where this is going," Zack snorted and rubbed his hands up and down Cloud's sides a few times before patting his back, "show me the way,"

* * *

Zack felt a little strange walking into a place he didn't know with Cloud's tie wrapped around his eyes to pass as a blindfold, he was nervous or frightened as he knew that Cloud would never ever do something bad to him but his heart was fluttering madly as the scent of lavender and cinnamon wafted up his nostrils.

His stomach twisted with butterflies as he felt the faint touch of silk brushing over his face as they presumably went underneath something, his hand squeezed Cloud's.

"C'mon Cloud," Zack whined impatiently making the younger of the two chuckle, "Where are we?" he was grinning when Cloud laughed again, he loved that sound, it was his favourite sound.

Cloud suddenly yelped loudly as if scared and as Zack went to ask him what was wrong, he felt his breath leave him as they both tumbled onto the floor, landing on something that was soft and comfortable, his blindfold was then removed and his azure eyes were met with a gorgeous blue light coming from a lantern that hung above them. It cast a beautiful glow upon the sheets.

When he looked back down at his husband, Zack nearly whimpered at how beautiful the blonde looked beneath him, sprawled on the hundreds of cushions that seemed to litter the floor of wherever they were, his blonde locks around his head messily and his hands gripping the front of Zack's shirt.

"Our...own private sanctuary," Cloud mumbled with a slight blush on his cheeks, closing his eyes with a shaky breath as Zack moved down and pressed his forehead to the blonde's, "my honeymoon present," he continued and opened his eyes slightly to meet Zack's, "for you," he then pressed his lips to the raven's, his fingers slipping through the man's thick black hair.

* * *

**A/N:**

_It's awful I know. I apologise._


End file.
